Transcript/Castle of Dreams
Cao Cao and his men arrive outside Cinderella's castle. The Wei ruler looks at the size of the castle and smiles. Suddenly, he gets a vision of Cinderella's mice friends greeting Sora and his comrades at the castle gate. *Cao Cao:Such a delicate design for a castle. The mice, Jaq and Gus, thinking it's Sora rush out. *Jaq:Hey there Sora, Cinderelly told all about...(sees Cao Cao's serious stare) *Cao Cao:I came in his stead...Jaq. *Gus:Oh, we see. Cinderelly was preparing the party for Sora to honor his saving her. *Zhang He:Well, that's amazing and enchanting, for a princess to congratulate for savior. *Jaq:In the mean time, make yourselves at home. Cao Cao sees the gate guard. *Cao Ren:Gentleman, this is Cao Cao, ruler of Wei, he wishes to make himself comfortable in this castle. The guard sighs and complies with Cao Ren. After Cao Cao and his troops enter the grounds, Cinderella comes out with Prince Charming, thinking it is Sora. *Cinderella:(thinking Cao Cao is Sora)Oh, I just wanted to thank you Sora for...(stops feet from Cao Cao) *Cao Cao:I am Cao Cao of Wei. these are my fellow troopers. *Zhong Hui:My brothels could use a woman like you. *Cinderella:Ewww. Guo Huai walks up. *Guo Huai:There may seem to be a future (coughs) danger to you, from your stepmother. Cao Cao gets a vision of Cinderella being abducted from the ball by her stepmother Lady Tremaine. *Cao Cao:If this Tremaine fellow does show at the ball tonight, I'll leave her a note to leave at her table. *Cinderella:Good, and try to make it a nice one. *Prince Charming:My father often doesn't like violence in his home. *Cao Pi:Then me and my father will speak to him in person. Cao Cao, Cao Pi and Sima Shi arrive in the king's throne room. *Grand Duke:Good afternoon sir, and (smiles at Cao Cao) how are we today? *Cao Cao:(getting angry)Do you think I'm cute? Do you think I'm funny? The Duke shrieks and shakes his head. *Grand Duke:Oh, I expected Sora to appear in a friendly greeting. *Cao Pi:My father is seeking an audience with the king. *The King:Then you've found the right man. *Cao Cao:There is a ball tonight, if I'm correct. *The King:Cinderella's idea for me tonight was to hold a party for Sora when he arrives, but it seems you have come in his stead. *Sima Shi:just remember, that Cao Cao saw Tremaine taking Cinderella out of the castle, to parts unknown. One should also worry about the bad mother's offspring: Drizella and Anatasia. Even the angry cat Lucifer, that I read about in a dossier. *Grand Duke:Oh, don't worry, Anastasia's new home is this castle. We saw she was in love with the local baker. *Cao Cao:Then that's a good relief. *The King:In the meantime, if there's anywhere you would like to explore, look around. Cao Cao and his men then explore the castle, and its town, meeting the people. When dark arrives, Raiden's voice appears in Cao Cao. *Raiden's voice:Just remember, keep Cinderella safe, and don't let Tremaine present her to Shao Kahn. *Cao Cao:I'll do that. The party arrives at the ball and saw a number of people dancing. Xiahou Dun and Guo Jia share a glass of red wine while Cinderella and Prince Charming dance to So This is Love. *Guo Jia:Look at Cinderella, master Xiahou Dun. I wish Cao Cao was dancing out there. *Xiahou Dun:that would remind him of one of his concubines that danced with him and broke her foot during performance. *Xu Zhu:(sipping a cup of water)Just enjoy the fun. It's getting wild in here. Cao Cao goes up to the band. *Cao Cao:How about you play something for lively when Anastasia comes out. *Anastasia Tremaine:Hi there, your the man known as Cao Cao, right? *Cao Cao:Mmmhmm, Cinderella remembered to tell you about me before the ball. *Anastasia Tremaine:Enjoying the party? The baker and I are. The band then begins to play Ruslan and Lyudmilla from Mikhail Glinka. While this is going on, Cao Cao spots Lady Tremaine smugly drinking tea with her daughter Drizella. *Cao Cao:Sorry, you can't be here. *Lady Tremaine:Who says I can't? Cao Cao gets his vision again and then orders his cousins. *Cao Cao:(Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan go to their cousin's side)Show Tremaine and her daughter, out. Xiahou Yuan and Dun take the stepmother and Drizella and throw them out a window by the main door. Disgraced, Tremaine and her daughter leave. *Lady Tremaine:And i was so close to reclaiming my stepdaughter. In the village fountain, Shang Tsung appears with the ex-Edenian general, Rain. *Shang Tsung:I was waiting for the lovely daughter of her father to arrive, Cinderella that is. In a frustration, I grew tired of Lucifer and fed his soul to Shao Kahn. *Drizella:No! Not Lucifer! *Rain:(holds a hand up)Control yourself, ladies! *Shang Tsung:(sitting down)Here's the plan I devised for you. You and Drizella will forge a will saying that Cinderella will sell Anastasia's seashell for greed. You will then out her on trial and find when she is guilty, make sure she gets the death penalty. *Drizella:And why would we need a watcher? *Shang Tsung:Rain will be going with you for a while Tremaine, he will help you frame Cinderella. *Rain:I will also kill Cao Cao if he tries to interfere with the trial. *Lady Tremaine:Now that's what I can do to keep Cinderella out of that infernal castle forever. *Shang Tsung:Do not let your eye off the princess, if you do...your soul is mine! While Cao Cao tours the garden maze alone, he is encountered by Heartless sent by Tremaine to kill him. He defeats the creatures on his lonesome. *Cao Cao:They will need more than mere Heartless puppets to kill me. The next day, Cao Cao finds that Cinderella is on trial. *Lady Tremaine:Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we had a suspicion last night. The very evening, Cinderella planned to sell the royal seashell to another for money. And how do we all know why Cindrella did such a wrong thing? Because she no longer has it! She sold it for money! Tremaine shows the document to the princess's horror. *Cinderella:I did not do that! *Cao Cao:She's right! Now, call off the trial at once! *Lady Tremaine:you must know then my dear Cao Cao, if Cinderella did not sell the seashell, it must be in the castle. Bring it, and I will accept innocence. *Cao Ren:Then, do not try anything funny until we're back! *Zhen Ji:(seeing Cao Cao come out)Was Cinderella framed? *Cao Ren:She was, we've got to go to the castle, and get the seashell to the court. The heroes race to the castle while fighting some Heartless along the way. The trial continues. *Judge:What does the witness hear like to confess? *Witness:Cinderella said she wanted a lot of money. *Cinderella:I didn't see you before! *Prince Charming:You were never in her eyes before. *Witness:Was I convincing? *Drizella:You were great at that. Now we let mother do the rest. Cao Cao arrives in Anastasia's bedroom. She was in her pajamas when Cao Cao came in. *Anastasia Tremaine:What is it? *Cao Cao:Your friend's been framed, where's the seashell? *Anastasia Tremaine:right here. (shows the royal seashell) *Cao Cao:Good! Let's get the judge to find Cinderella innocent! Back at court... *Judge:Jury, if Cinderella is not guilty, raise your left hand, If not, raise your right. *Jury 1:(nervous)Guilty. Cao Cao and his men, escorted by Anastasia arrive at the courthouse doors. Kano appears. *Kano:Sorry duckies! Lady Tremaine's got a beautiful princess to find guilty! *Pang De:Forgive if I'm not saying this, but now's not the time for talk! The heroes once again fight Kano and make him retreat again. In the courthouse, the votes were 5 guilty, and 3 not guilty. *Judge:The verdict is... guilty! *Lady Tremaine:Now then, decide her fate now! *Judge:Cinderella, for selling the royal seashell, you are sentenced to death. Burn at the stake. Cinderella begins to cry. *Lady Tremaine:The offspring of your father ends here. Your fortune is mine at last! *Cao Cao's voice:Not yet! Cao Cao kicks the door down and Cinderella stops crying. *Cao Cao:I have proof of innocence! *Lady Tremaine:You're too late! Cinderella is guilty, and the judge will not change his mind! *Dian Wei:That's a foul story! The proof is HERE! Cao Cao shows the royal seashell and Cinderella begins to grow happy. She will not be burned after all. *Cao Cao:(walks menacingly to Tremaine)You were really conspiring with Shao Kahn to end Cinderella. You forged the will, and brought Cinderella here! You should be ashamed! Cinderella would not hurt a fly! And so, it's over, your finished...you and Shao Kahn soon! Rain gives a war cry and kicks the Wei ruler in a flight of water. *Lady Tremaine:Rain! Take care of Cao Cao while I'm away with Cinderella! I'll be back with her bones! *Rain:Gladly! While Cinderella is taken by her stepmother and stepsister, Rain fights with Cao Cao and his men. Due to encouragement from Anastasia, Cao Cao wins. *Rain:(goes into a kneeling stance)I see, your skill is almost right as Kitana's. Just remember, you won't survive our next encounter. (he leaves while laughing evilly) Tremaine brings Cinderella to the gallows for the burning. *Lady Tremaine:(while Drizella ties up Cinderella)Cinderella, my stepdaughter. You are sentenced to death, for leaving my home, turning Anastasia against me, and selling the royal seashell. Any final words? Before Cinderella could say anything, Drizella drops with a knife in her leg. Xiahou Yuan frees the innocent princess before the fire reaches the stake. *Cao Cao:(grabbing the stepmother)I have an objection, never hurt good princesses! Cao Cao throws Lady Tremaine into the fire, burning the wicked woman alive. *Cinderella:Did you have to do it? *Cao Ren:We had no choice. *Xu Huang:It was one of Cao Cao's visions that made it possible. *Guo Huai:(coughs for a bit)If we had let Tremaine live, hell would've rained down. After Cao Cao, Cinderella and the others leave. Drizella begins to cry over her dead mother. Then, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung appear. *Drizella:(through tears)Oh Shao Kahn! Thank goodness you're here! Please! Get mother back to life and give her a sec- *Shao Kahn:Not possible now. Shao Kahn consumes both Lady Tremaine's and Drizella's souls. *Shao Kahn:Ah... With these souls in my body, I could even kill Raiden with this much power. (laughs evilly) Cao Cao and Cinderella appear before the King and the Grand Duke. *Cinderella:Listen, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding my stepmother tried to put me through. *The King:I know the truth now. *Grand Duke:And that's all thanks to Cao Cao. *Cao Cao:I guess "he must win" or "she must win" was Cinderella. *Prince Charming:I'm convinced on this "He who must win" ordeal. As Cao Cao leaves, he looks into his amulet and notices another crack in it. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future Category:Transcripts